Teorema
by Mafer Potter
Summary: "Este teorema es a los sentimientos románticos lo que el teorema de Pitágoras es a los triángulos" • Respuesta al reto normal de abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw [SEGUNDO LUGAR]
1. I - Ira

**Teorema**

_Disclaimer: Nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto normal de abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw_

**I – Ira**

Celos - Ira = Amor se lee _celos menos ira igual amor._ Simple y sencillo, este teorema es a los sentimientos románticos lo que el teorema de Pitágoras es a los triángulos: su más pura y verdadera definición.

Eso lo sabe muy bien James pues ha sido la transición entre esos tres sentimientos lo que ha vivido desde que conoció a aquella extraña pelirroja.

Lo primero, por supuesto, fue ira.

—¿Quién es ese idiota con el que anda? —refunfuñaba para sí y para todo quien quisiera oír mientras paseaba por los pasillos del castillo.

Sirius ya había aprendido a ignorarlo.

* * *

—_Quejicus_ Snape… —insistía James— ¿le viste la cara? —se quejaba— ¡Y todo aquel rollo de las Artes Oscuras!

James se hinchaba de la ira pensando en cómo aquel tipo tan desagradable seguramente intentaba engatusar a la ingenua de Lily Evans a probar con aquella magia tan asquerosa. Le daba mucha ira pensar cómo tipos como aquel iban por la vida engañando a pobres hijos de _Muggles_ que, como no sabían nada sobre _nada_, eran fácilmente maleables y manipulables.

—¡Es asqueante! —James continuaba su monólogo, caminando a largas zancadas, mientras Sirius bostezaba sin vergüenza y lo seguía, fastidiado—¡Debemos hacer algo!

* * *

Eso detuvo el bostezo de Sirius al momento.

—¿Qué propones, entonces? —preguntó, súbitamente emocionado. Sirius sabía que tras un largo discurso sobre cuanta _ira_ le causada _Quejicus_ y su posible poder sobre Evans, venía un nuevo discurso sobre _Qué-Haremos-Al-Respecto_… Y esos discursos sí que valía la pena oír.

—¡Hay que amarrarlo a una silla y lavarle el pelo en medio del Gran Comedor! —dictaminó James— ¡Hay que encerrarlo en un closet de escobas, mientras buscamos a Evans y la hacemos entrar en razón! —insistió— ¡Hay que amordazarlo y dárselo de comer al Calamar Gigante y a la gente del lago!

* * *

—Con eso sólo les causarás una indigestión —comentó Sirius con una risilla. Habían llegado al Gran Comedor y miraron los relojes de la casa.

James sintió su cabeza nublarse de la ira al notar que Slytherin iba en la cabeza por la copa de la casa.

—¡Diantres! —exclamó, pues aún tenía sólo once años y no conocía ninguna grosería de verdad— ¡Esto es culpa de Quejicus!

Snape había ganado veinte puntos para su casa en la clase de pociones de ese día. A James le daba ira que aquél tipejo sacara más puntos que él.

—¡Algo hay que hacer, Sirius!

* * *

Entraron al comedor y se sentaron en sus asientos de siempre: los más alejados a la mesa de los profesores.

—¿Dónde andaban ustedes dos? —preguntó Remus, sirviéndose zumo de calabaza. Peter, que estaba en medio de un gran bocado de un sándwich de pavo y mayonesa, los miraba con atención.

—¡Hay que hacer algo con Quejicus! —exclamó iracundo James, ignorando olímpicamente a los otros dos.

Remus parpadeó una vez antes de encogerse de hombros y beber de su zumo. Peter masticó y tragó ruidosamente.

Una risa los distrajo a todos. James sintió su ira crecer de sopetón mirando la escena.

* * *

Lily, sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor unos asientos más allá, reía abiertamente de algo que había dicho Quejicus, que estaba frente a ella, dándole la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin.

James, molesto infinitamente, pensó que también había que hacer algo con los que habían organizado el orden de las mesas en el comedor.

—No sé cuál es el problema, James… —comentó Remus— Si Lily Evans quiere andar con Snape eso es problema de ella, ¿no?

—¡No! —exclamó James de inmediato. Frunció el ceño, iracundo— Eso es… es antinatural —insistió—, y peligroso —añadió— ¡No lo podemos permitir! —concluyó.


	2. II - Celos

**II — Celos**

Cabellos rojo fuego que, largos y ondulados, danzan junto al cálido viento de junio. James tiene quince años y, por primera vez en su vida, siente celos.

Cuando se es hijo único, como James y, además, cuando se ha sido un hijo _tan_ esperado, por una pareja de dos viejos magos ricos y nobles (y tan _Gryffindors_) como son los Potter, uno no tiene necesidad de sentir celos. Cualquier cosa, cualquiera, que James quisiera, bastaba con sólo abrir la boca y pedirla.

Y la tendría.

Claro… hasta que llegó Lily Evans.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —James abrió la boca y pidió.

* * *

—No.

_No._

No.

_No._

Y luego, muy campante, la pelirroja de sus desdichas se encamina hacia los expectantes brazos de Severus Snape.

—_Quejicus_ Snape —murmuró. Su voz ya era grave y masculina, pues James ya era todo un hombre. Y con las hormonas y los cabellos en lugares extraños, llegó también el saber que la ira que sentía en su infancia (por lo injusto que era la vida, lo horrible que eran los Slytherin, y lo boba que era Evans) era la versión infantil de lo que los adolescente llaman celos.

Y vaya que tenía celos.

—Ha dicho que no…

* * *

Remus no pudo más que sonreír ante el tono derrotado que teñía la voz de su amigo.

—La hemos escuchado, James… —agregó Sirius, aburrido. El aludido volvió el rostro, dolido ante la poca sensibilidad de su amigo.

—Lo lamento… —añadió Remus, intentando calmar las aguas— Lo lamentamos todos… Pero hay más peces en el mar…

—¡No! —espetó James, ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados y labios apretados— No quiero otro pez, ni ningún otro animal…

Miró con tristeza al otro lado del lago. Lily, esparramada sobre el césped, con la falda medio alzada y los pies descalzos, agitaba los cabellos al viento.

* * *

—Evans, ¡sal conmigo!

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—¡Evans!

—¡No!

—¡Pero…!

—¡NO!

Y, con una última mirada verde y fría, Lily se volvía y caminaba con pasos seguros hacia Severus Snape, quién sonreía con sorna.

Y James, que ganas no le faltaba de lanzar a aquel asqueroso Slytherin de la torre de Astronomía, apretaba los puños, consumido por los celos. Lily, con andar ligero, se ganaba las miradas de muchos otros chicos, pero a James sólo le interesaba cómo la miraba Snape.

—_Quejicus_ Snape… —su voz, consumida de odio y celos, era apenas un murmullo, muy bajito y rasposo.

* * *

—¡¿Qué demonios tiene ése que no tenga yo?!

Sirius sólo se encogía de hombros. Remus torcía la boca y volvía a su lectura. Peter se rascaba la cabeza y regresaba su atención a su sándwich.

—No lo aguanto más.

Poco tiempo pasó antes del _incidente_ en el lago.

—_¡Tú eres peor que él! —_había exclamado Lily. Sus ojos verdes ardían de rabia— _¡Déjame en paz!_

Estaba sonrojada por la agitación. Movía las manos enfáticamente mientras describía _exactamente por qué lo encontraba peor que Quejicus_. Sus ojos se abnegaron de lágrimas y, asombrado, James vio cómo se reusaba a dejarlas caer.


	3. III - Amor

**III - Amor**

_Ira menos celos igual amor._

Una sencilla expresión matemática para el más complejo de los sentimientos. Cada elemento es parte del mismo todo que define lo que somos.

Somos ira, somos celos, somos amor.

Y lo que _se es_ en cada momento es proporcional al grado de devoción: la ira, por ejemplo, es el resultado de aquél que quiere que lo quieran; los celos es aquello que surge cuando aquél que quiere que lo quieran no es querido, y en cambio ven cómo el objeto de sus querencias quiere a otro. Y el amor es, sencillamente, querer sin esperar nada.

* * *

—¡Vaya! ¡Mírala! —murmuró Sirius parado junto a él.

James la miró, por supuesto.

Cabellos rojos, sueltos y ondulados, como una cascada de fuego sobre la piel clara de su espalda. Ojos verdes grandes y redondos, brillantes con lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer. Sonrisa tímida y andar ligero.

Lily Evans, radiante en blanco, caminaba cual princesa hacia los brazos abiertos de James.

—¿Aceptas a este mago, como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto.

—Y tú, James, ¿aceptas a esta bruja, cómo tu legítima esposa, para…?

—¡Acepto!

* * *

_Acepto._

Explosiones, sangre y muerte. La guerra había comenzado finalmente.

Y Lily y James lucharon juntos, con valentía, para brindarle a sus seres queridos una mejor vida. Y mientras tanto, un futuro héroe se creaba lentamente.

La navidad llegó y como regalo la noticia inesperada de un bebé.

Meses agitados, más ataques y desapariciones, y la amenaza latente de una profecía terrible.

James odiaba desearle mal a nadie, pero si tenía que escoger entre su hijo y el de… la elección no era tan difícil como otros Gryffindors quisieran pensar.

Pero no era su elección, así que realmente no importaba.

* * *

Harry Potter nació entre los gritos de su madre, llorando con fuerza, demostrando el poder de sus pequeños pulmones. Puro cabellos negros y ojos verdes, y James, que pensaba que ya conocía el amor, fue sorprendido por una variante de éste.

El amor más puro que puede sentir El Hombre. Los últimos meses de su vida fueron, en su opinión, los más maravillosos. Como todo padre, James estaba completamente enamorado de su hermoso bebé y, para él, todo lo que hacía era maravilloso.

Ante su primera muestra de magia involuntaria, James no pudo evitar llorar de alegría.

Entonces llegó _Hallow'een_.

* * *

—¡Corre, Lily! ¡Toma a Harry y vete! ¡Yo lo detendré!

_Yo lo detendré._

Fue una batalla corta e intensa, pues lord Voldemort era un mago extraordinariamente poderoso. James sabía que moriría esa noche, pero la esperanza de que Lily y Harry lograran escapar era impulso suficiente para perder cualquier rastro de miedo y duda.

Clavó la mirada en aquellos fríos ojos rojos y pensó en Lily, su hijo y la profecía que parecía haberlos condenado. Pero, mientras veía a La Muerte llegar, un nuevo pensamiento inundó su mente: _Harry crecerá y acabará contigo, Tom Ryddle._

Y cerrando los ojos, sonrió.

_Travesura realizada_

_Nox_


End file.
